


745 sticky

by skeppymaid



Series: 1000 skep(halo)s [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Insecurity, Platonic Relationships, reassurance, will people read my skeppy analysis tangents if i turn them into skephalo? we'll find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeppymaid/pseuds/skeppymaid
Summary: “I told you. Literally, since I was a kid, I didn’t want to be anything except a YouTuber… I mean, I wanted to be an astronaut when I was like six, but do you see that happening?”“No,” Bad agrees, and Skeppy falters for a second- for some reason, it’s not the response he expected. “You’d be too short.”-Skeppy works too hard.
Relationships: Skeppy & BadBoyHalo, Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Series: 1000 skep(halo)s [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152533
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	745 sticky

**Author's Note:**

> 1000 skeps isn't dead :D
> 
> for an optimal experience, listen to "745 sticky" by 100 gecs while reading

1.3 million.

2.1 million.

1.6 million.

They aren’t bad numbers. Almost any YouTuber would be ecstatic to get those views even once, let alone consistently. It’s not as if Skeppy isn’t grateful for the attention he gets- sometimes he has to sit down, head spinning, until he can continue his day without being overwhelmed by love and appreciation.

But YouTube’s a numbers game, and as the analytics panel is quick to remind him, there’s always something he could do better. He watches his most popular videos, hoping for a hint towards replicating their success. More special effects? Bigger cash prizes? More BadBoyHalo? Well, having Bad around never _hurts_ … he scribbles “More BadBoyHalo” down on his whiteboard, hoping he’ll remember to erase it before his next stream. He doesn’t need that taken out of context.

Actually, could he just call Bad right now? Skeppy’s been up all night watching his own videos, and the sun hasn’t quite risen, but Bad might be the only person on Earth with a worse sleep schedule than his own. There’s no reason to assume he wouldn’t be awake.

Sure enough, he’s online, and he answers Skeppy’s call within seconds. “Hi!” Judging by the cheeriness in his tone, he’s been awake for hours.

“Hey,” Skeppy responds, knowing that Bad will just as easily pick up on his tiredness. “I was thinking, we should do a video. Maybe another building contest, you down?”

He’s answered by a small, pleased hum. “I’m free on Friday.”

“Oh, Friday’s not good.” He has an IRL video to record, and a new game to try that he might be able to get content out of. “How about…” Actually, when he thinks about it, most of his upcoming days are busy. “Thursday, next week? I’ve got family stuff, but if I stay up late, it could work…”

“Skeppy.” As soon as he hears Bad’s voice, followed by a measured silence, he knows what’s coming. “You know, it sounds like you’ve got a lot on your plate right now.”

“It’s whatever.” He shrugs, not that Bad can see it. “Gotta keep the hype train going, right?”

“Mmm, I know,” Bad answers, voice affectionately pitched up at the end. “Just don’t forget, you don’t have to be a YouTuber all the time. Take time to be yourself.”

It’s good advice, and he knows his friend means well, but he still winces- knowing it or not, Bad’s managed to hit the core of Skeppy’s problem. “Yeah, that’s the thing…” His words slip out under his breath before he’s even decided whether to voice them. Met with another hum, curious this time, he takes a breath and tries again. “Bad, if you never started your channel, what would you be doing?”

“Well, I wouldn’t have a friend as great as you!” His response is instantaneous, contrasting the usual moment of reflection Bad takes before he answers questions like that. It’s enough to make Skeppy smile, even as his nerves are pulling themselves tighter by the second. 

“Honestly, though? I could see myself doing more tech stuff, IT support and all that. I do that sometimes anyway.” That sounds right, Skeppy might have heard it before in some video or stream or late-night conversation that’s melted into all the others.

“Yeah, see?” Skeppy kind of wishes his camera was on, so he could gesticulate to further emphasise his words, but he’s too lazy to hook it all up right now. “I told you. Literally, since I was a kid, I didn’t want to be _anything_ except a YouTuber… I mean, I wanted to be an astronaut when I was like six, but do you see that happening?”

“No,” Bad agrees, and Skeppy falters for a second- for some reason, it’s not the response he expected. “You’d be too short,” he slyly continues, and _oh_. Skeppy gets it now.

“Bad!” A yell of indignation bursts out of him at the slander against his height. (It’s not even true. He’s checked.) “For real? I’m here pouring my heart out, because I feel like I’m not worth shit if I don’t upload, and you call me short?” He shuts his mouth after that, because he’s said just a little more than he wanted to. Bad seems to pick up on that, falling equally silent.

“I get it,” Skeppy continues after a tense moment, voice surprisingly raw considering he hasn’t been crying. “We _all_ feel like shit if we don’t upload. But it’s like… you said I don’t have to be a YouTuber all the time. If I’m not being a YouTuber, who am I being?” He knows he isn’t _completely_ devoid of a life outside the Internet- he has family, friends, hobbies, adventures. But the fact that his offline career prospects roughly resemble a giant hole, without much he can fill it with, is rarely far from his notice.

“Skeppy,” Bad begins again, and there’s a sweeter note contrasting the last time he said it. “YouTube makes you happy, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, of course.” He doesn’t even have to think about it.

“Then you’re already doing the right thing!” Skeppy cracks a smile at Bad’s passionate yell, even if he has to turn his volume down a little. “Everyone takes breaks, even from the things they love the most. That doesn’t mean it’s not the right thing for them, just that we aren’t meant to do the same thing all the time.”

Skeppy finds himself nodding as Bad speaks, even before he’s finished. “So… go do your family stuff on Thursday, okay? I promise we’ll find some time to record, but you’re not gonna strain yourself to get it. Not allowed.”

“Alright, Bad,” Skeppy answers, in a soft voice that he hopes will communicate he’s taken the advice to heart. “Hey, I was going to edit some stuff. Wanna stay and talk while I do it?”

Bad’s mic mutes for a second, but he’s too slow to hide the beginning of a pleased giggle. “I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> bad doing tech support if he wasn't a youtuber is definitely something he said once, though i don't remember where. i made the astronaut thing up.
> 
> i love you skeppy, don't overwork yourself <3


End file.
